


INSIDE IS NOT KNOWN

by ladypayne



Series: Birth of friendship and fall [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, friendship/ archangel/angel/drop
Genre: Gen, Other, friendship/ archangel/angel/drop/ garden/creation/stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypayne/pseuds/ladypayne
Summary: This is the story of the friendship born between the archangel Rafael creator of constellations and the angel Azirafel,  friendship known to many, in this case from the angel's point of view.





	INSIDE IS NOT KNOWN

THE INTERIOR THAT IS UNKNOWN

This is the story of one of the long-lived friendships go so far known. An angel and a demon called Aziraphale called Crowley.  
It is well known that met in heaven, while Crowley was the archangel Rafael, Aziraphale was a half angel waiting to ascend in the angelic hierarchy.  
Aziraphale was hiding among the stars to see Rafael create constellations, not knowing that the archangel noticed that Azi was spying on him. This began to create a link that neither they'd know what would result.  
Just the day of the 66th anniversary of the creation of the Angel, Rafael asked Aziraphale if I wanted to go with him to visit his last constellation, this quickly accepted prompting a smile on the sweet face of Rafael, illuminating his pale eyes, matching with his long, silky dark hair, which had flashes of color dawn. When you reach the constellation Aziraphale asked the archangel, how do you call ?,  
\- Well, I still do not clear the truth, you!, Put the name Rafael replied.  
Aziraphale not believe what he heard, his wings quivered with joy, with a mixture of fear and surprise,  
\- Why, Mr. Rafael? I do not understand, there are more qualified angels, but I have chosen me, why?  
Rafael looks at him with understanding and tenderness, answering:  
\- And why not ?, you are not less than the rest of the angels, God created us all with a mission, but you have a soul and a kindness that I have not seen in almost none.  
\- I know you love coming to see the stars and the bottom of your being you like to create a star, or am I wrong?  
Obviously not going to tell the truth to the angel, because she had chosen him. Although it was not the right time for it.  
Aziraphale was shocked and stood rooted to where he was, could not believe his ears. Rafael knew from the beginning that he was watching and knew the hidden longing, that no one else knew.  
I can dare to ask you something Rafael, he told his blue eyes covered by his curly blond hair.  
\- Tell me Aziraphale replied the smiling archangel.

\- First if you do not mind, call me Azi, I like, said without looking at his face for fear of his face. 

\- And second, how do you know what I hide in my heart ?, I do not know what I told anyone.  
The archangel reached out and put it on the chin Aziraphale, lifting her face to face him.  
\- Azi look at me please chose you because you're different, as I said before, I see in you a light that not everyone has. And if you obey the orders, you never lose sight of the essence of the thing that you watch or delete. Are a bit, well I like you, Rafael River.  
Aziraphale not believe, I never heard that sound, they were like bells.  
\- Azi Well, how do we call this baby ?, asked Rafael, looking him straight in the eyes waiting for an answer. "

\- The truth is that it has no sense to say that you did not see all this creating said while pointing the broad universe, and I enjoyed while creabas, he replied staring into his eyes without fear.  
\- It is shaped like a horse. Hmmm, I know !, Centauri, Constellation Centauri! What do you think about the idea? The angel replied with a smile of triumph on his face.  
Rafael, was looking at him thoughtfully and said:  
\- Let's do something else, if it's clear.  
Aziraphale nodded, but her heart was pounding.  
'In honor of your name I will put Alpha Centauri. And do not tell me that there is no mine, P / H is part of the syllables of my name in Latin.  
\- The A / L / A are in your name. Is it all right, Azi?  
Aziraphale nodded, and at that moment she realized she was crying, did not know why, but had begun to mourn as a baby, and to his surprise Rafael caught those tears and transformed them into stars who joined the constellation who had just been appointed and birth. That fact made something arises within Azi, it was a warm feeling that reminded him of something that did not quite visualize in your head. Sometimes he came to mind images and a sweet smell, one of the nights that followed Rafael seemed to smell in its wake, but did not give more importance.  
They stayed up late watching the new constellation turned and as the stars shone like greeting his parents. Azi could not describe the feeling that came over him, he felt overwhelmed happiness but I also felt a hint that something was slipping, but I think about that another time, now I would enjoy every moment.  
Azi and Rafael every night to see the stars and constellations gathered, had become a favorite of both hobby, he loved to sit on the huge, dark universe to see twist and mixed nebulae, supernovae, stars, etc. ... while time is consolidating the friendship, without any notice. But it will escape God, that everything is going as plans.  
Not forget that Rafael was not only the sole task of creating stars and constellations.  
Alpha Centauri constellation always remain as living proof of the beginning of friendship and could never avoid before leaving, go through it to see it, look and smile.  
Yes, it was creating Rafael but Azi had been there, even Rafael after having said that the appointment, had included her tears so, Azi also had somehow created a small part of it. And I think it caused a warmth in the heart of the angel who had ever felt, and it took him many nights where rested, wondering what it was and because he felt the heat.  
When talking to other angels, he did not feel it. The strangest came when one day, his superior told him You need to create a light !, Azi did, but I think a very bright light. I did not know what had happened, he had only thought of Rafael while creating and wanted to be at the height of what created his new friend. He quickly hid under his robes, so that no one would see, as she could take her to her room and talk to Rafael tonight to see if he could explain what had just happened and it was this light.  
Since I was with Rafael, Azi saw things from another point of view and that was beginning to attract attention, the angels do not think, do not question, just obey. Sometimes other archangels treated him badly and soon they were called by God, and went down to apologize to him, the worst of them was Gabriel even hit him once, and when he was about to do it again some invisible force lifted him wings and he took him for a few days he was not seen there.  
That night a minor angel took Azi an ointment for the bruise on his cheek, walked with his head down and said:  
\- Mr. Aziraphale I bring this, celestial order, I wear it. Tomorrow is exempted from going to work, everything is arranged not worry.  
Aziraphale not given credence to what happened that night Rafael had sent a message saying he could not see because his superior had summoned him to a meeting. Which in part Aziraphale was grateful for not having to explain, and prayed that will not reach the ears of his friend, because this always said that if someone should tell carried with him. And he was not sure if he saw as reactionary brand of Gabriel's hand in his face.  
To his surprise that night slept better than ever, at a time of night would have sworn notice the sweet smell that sometimes remembered and a gentle hand caressing the head and cheek.  
The next morning there was no trace of the blow, and it hurt. Still they were not allowed to go to work and returned the child Angel, and allowed to spoil.  
That night Rafael Azi takes to keep you company while creating a new star formation when Azi asks Rafael.  
\- Rafael can I ask you something?, said flustered angel, and fear that asked for the incident.  
\- Adelante Azi, tell me, he replied the archangel looking into his face, while still creating dust shaking hands gold stars for their work.  
\- You see, I've noticed that since we talked me not to question orders, but if you made me see, maybe we should not always obey. I question why things.  
For example, we know that God is, but we have never seen angels, archangels, but you are supposed to speak with him right?  
You once told me that all are equal, but that each of us have a mission and tell me why I can not create stars like you ?, What differentiates me from the rest ?, you know him ?, Rafael He asked expectantly with his big blue eyes.  
In addition, the other day I was sent to create a light and well ... I ... I have hidden shines brightly Azi said lowering his head and tapping his fingers together in her bare feet. And I had to do something, this time concentrating much so that it was not so bright, finished Azi head down, unable to lift his head for fear of what his friend was thinking of him.  
Rafael stopped what he was doing, and turned with a smile, in his eyes the light of the new rising stars were reflected, then spread her wings bright and soft to attract Azi toward him.  
Put it in front of him placing his hand on her cheek, making her look at his face, she told him very serene:  
\- Dear Azi why you created this light, it is not because you will create a light, but because you created a star and that's because you gave it your best shot.  
\- You wanted something light, and could be seen from many places. Where there was not that light there are shadows where no one could hide to hit anything or anyone, said very serene, without looking at his face.

\- If I may, I have a place for her, Rafael said with a shy smile.

Now was the archangel who felt shyness and a knot where it was supposed to be the stomach, before the possible negative Angel  
Azi surprised at the request of his friend, agreed and said he always had on him for fear that someone would discover. It was a way to change the subject after the reference to beat him. Grateful that his friend did not ask him about it.  
If it is true that was dying to ask what had happened to Gabriel, but he would not do it, that he could bring problems.  
Rafael took the star of Azi and placed north of the celestial vault, then his angel asked him to please him put name because he did not feel strong enough or worthy of naming and so did Rafael, was called Polaris, or also known as the "guide everyone," today on Earth, sailors, campers ... are governed by it to always know where north is, currently known as the Little Dipper .  
\- Azi want to say something in reference to your previous questions, I also do, I must soon meet my superior and with God, I ask you all on behalf of both the archangel replied with a smile.  
the day when Rafael was due to meet with God and his superior was approaching. It was another archangel, Lucifer the difference as it was called, was that this was the first Archangel to be created and therefore God had appointed superior of them.  
Lucifer was even higher than Rafael and that the eyes of Aziraphale average, 1.80 cm. Lucifer had a different from the rest of archangels tunic, was completely white, unadorned gold as wearing Rafael, had long straight hair a golden color like honey, and her eyes were emerald green.  
Aziraphale had only seen him once, but he remembered the strange impression made her presence, something he did not like, could not say it was, but it was like a vacuum inside. Without forgetting that when I looked I noticed a very slight yes, but electric shock rejection of him, and a feeling of rejection. He wondered as I could duty that rejection was as if he'd tried mean, Angelucho, Rafael is mine, go away!  
One night Azi and Rafael were watching the dance of a so caught constellations did not notice the arrival of Lucifer. This materialized in front of them, giving them scared to death (and that supposedly can not die), first looked at Rafael and then for a long time to Aziraphale. There was again the feeling of rejection, and now stronger than ever.  
Azi began to feel uncomfortable at the scrutinizing gaze of the archangel, moved a little and told Rafael:  
\- I'm going to clog, thank you for teaching as the vault forward, bowing to Rafael first and then Lucifer.  
He fade before he turned to Lucifer and said with serious mien:  
\- Please Lord, do not punish or call attention to Rafael, I insisted a lot to teach me his work, since angels can never see it.  
And with that it vanished in a cloud of silvery dust, leaving both surprised.  
Azi materialized in his quarters, dropping into his bed, with his heart beating very strong, hoping not cause problems for Rafael, was the last thing he wanted. Lucifer did not like, but never say anything against him, and not for the fact of being a archangel, but because he was a friend of Raphael and whether to take it, I would. For him it was more important his friendship with Rafael to be unhappy with the other archangel.  
Tonight the angel could not sleep, was going to be a very long night until he could speak with his friend and make sure he had not caused him any problems, just thinking about it and was grieved ball in bed. Looking forward to tomorrow soon.

Rafael had failed to react, everything happened very quickly, he did not want Azi left, because it was a matter dealt with his superior, since Lucifer also questions did and he liked the rebel angel, as he was nicknamed.  
\- Can you find out what happens to the "rebel angel" Rafael ?, he puzzled wonder.

\- I honestly do not know, but it is very correct and have thought that I could get into trouble for having brought here and we have caught, Rafael answered laughing.  
\- Lucifer But tell me, what do I owe the honor of your visit here ?, he asked still smiling.

\- Well, since you ask me I'll tell you bluntly, this morning I met with God and told me that we will not receive answers to give us what we ask. 

\- But is that why ?, Rafael responded quickly, stunned by what he had just heard.

\- He honestly did not tell me anything else, he has just said that and he's gone peacefully. I wanted to talk to you first, I think more like us and think we deserve some answers to it.  
Always obey and do what you ask, without question, but what we really our mission ?, Why is creating that blue, green and brown thing ?, What has planned for us ?, said earnestly Lucifer .  
Both were silent, watching the universe and the small sphere that was born in the eyes of both archangels.

That night Rafael called Azi and asked him to join him in his constellation, Azi do not doubt for a moment and went swiftly. Pounding heart pounding, he did not like what that call might mean, but tried to be quiet, but when he opened his mouth loudly failed.  
\- Rafael What ?, I never call, the angel's face was all concern.  
\- I hope I have not gotten into any trouble, he said distressed.

\- Azi quiet, Lucifer knows of your existence and not displease him, is your permission to have you here whenever you want, he tried to reassure Rafael.

But Aziraphale could tell that something was wrong, his friend did not have the usual brilliance, he gave off the aura not usual calm, it was like the calm before the storm. And he did not like anything because he did not want his friend had problems for him, an angel, a being inferior to him. That nerve-racking Azi.  
Rafael noticed and asked what was wrong, Azi tried to change the subject and by experience Rafael said, Azi, What ?, tell me, please!  
Azi realized he could not escape it, not worth hiding, and released it all, telling her with pain in his eyes:  
\- Because you've gotten into trouble because of me, for less than you said almost to tears and totally sunk.  
Rafael spread wings, covered and embraced him, letting her cry if that was what he needed. To his surprise it was not, just sighed and relaxed when he saw that his friend had not lied in the sense that it had not sought him trouble.  
But something still did not go well, noticed. And the angel was determined to get it.  
\- And then what I have searched but problems with your higher, that has happened to this call so sudden Rafael? And please do not try to evade the issue. You know you notice your aura and ...  
Rafael could not believe how well he knew the angel is true that wore centuries and friendship, but notice your aura changes showed him that the angel had a hidden talent that no one else had noticed he had.  
Which it was good, though a bit childish on his part by happy that no one else had discovered, because just as destined to another site and no longer would see it every day. That did not like, he caused a feeling of emptiness in the stomach and lost the desire to make stars.  
Azi looked at his friend, while that thought, he looked to change the face, and wondered what was going through his head. So he put his hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear Rafael Calm down, never leave you alone, I'll always be here !, Rafael dropped a tear Azi's hand and hugged him tightly.  
They stayed a long time, until dawn to be exact. Rafael summoned Azi at noon to talk to him about the reason for his late-night call. Azi nodded, he was restless all morning, and it was not concentrated, so much so that made several mistakes that led to being called attention his superiors.  
By the afternoon went to meet his friend where they had been, it was the archangel Lucifer cloud, arriving saw Lucifer, more archangels and angels for his companions surprise.  
\- Spend Aziraphale said with a gesture Lucifer, tell us what your questions and see if we agree on some or all.  
Aziraphale was trembling all over what was happening, he saw his friend and did not understand why. The atmosphere was heavy, strange, was felt as an electric shock all over that place.  
He dared to ask Lucifer where he was Rafael, and he told her that he had not seen since the night before, that alerted Azi, something definitely was wrong, but nothing right, apologized and running out, disappearing into Alpha Centauri, there was not looked into several constellations they had created together, and did not see him, anxiety grew on him.  
Began to panic when falling noticed a diamond in his hand, and looked down expecting to see another, then he teamed up where they came from and could not believe. His friend was crying, sitting in his lodestar. Without hesitation he went up there and hugged him as he had never done, wanted to give the same peace that so often Rafael had given him, even when he had not asked, Rafael had noticed and had given her.  
Azi understood nothing, but was increasingly desperate to understand everything, took courage and asked still holding her face,  
\- What Rafael, why are you crying ?, What ?, tell me God !, he begged the angel.  
\- Well, I ... Rafael could not look at his face.  
Veras Today I went to talk to God and told him I needed answers, and well he or she, you know it's as give. I replied that we do not question, we obey, and if he carried would be punished. And then before he left he told me that there will be a meeting that will bring good news soon.  
Azi shuddered at hearing, that could not be good. I could not think of losing his best friend, he could not allow it. I had to think of a plan to avoid that loss, always from the perspective of not harming Rafael, no matter that could happen to him. But Rafael was to emerge unscathed. And while he was scheming had not realized what he was doing the archangel.  
Rafael took his right hand and put his Azi ring archangel, with his power modified it so that no one would recognize him. Azi was surprised at what he asked  
\- Rafael what you do, because you give me this?, can not accept, he said trying to remove it without success.  
\- Please Aziraphale take it as a remembrance of me, something tells me to take me to see you and want you to have something that reminds you of me and protect you, as I always have, I already know you do not need it and the same is nonsense mine, but please accept it !, pleaded tearfully Rafael.  
Azi sigh, and swallowing tears and anxiety that grips its existence, accepted the gift. And he said he would keep it as a treasure, vowing to never take it off.  
The rest of the day was a whirlwind of discovery and births of thousands of questions, but it could wait, should wait, there was one more important thing, and that was the plan to save Rafael, his archangel and friend.

Nothing was like before, the sky was tense, and finally came the day feared by many. God had called a meeting at a place called "The Garden of Eden". There were archangels, angels and other heavenly beings all God's creation.  
\- Blessed are all, I find myself here today, for a while, I hear as my requests are questioned, and even as the same are altered. And today we will put an end to it.  
\- You know that I ask things and do not put obstacles of any kind, Now you wonder what that cuestionáis you so much?  
To all this, Aziraphale and Rafael had come together and were wingtip to wingtip, giving mutual support, meeting Aziraphale had begun and was shaking so Rafael had extended the wing to calm him and used the ring to transmit heat. As God said that both tightened.  
Azi knew something was going to happen and it showed in the atmosphere, also its sixth sense warned him that what would happen would not like anything, but it had its layout plan to save his friend. Then I saw the end of what was beginning to known and born a new species in the universe.  
Lucifer took the first step and said to God,  
\- My lord why we are your creation, which is really our mission? Many ask us.

Another angel came forward now,  
\- My God, Why have you created this garden ?, is that we are no longer worthy of your love?

At that time knew Azi, Rafael released him, stepped forward and asked what led him to his death.  
\- My Lord God, my courage is to ask, have you created because those people ?, and why did you put that sign in that forbidden tree? Did we perhaps do something that dishonors you for that undeserved punishment?  
Aziraphale tried to speak but could not, did not know what was happening at that moment he looked Rafael and understood it all, the ring will always protect and that meant that whoever was wondering would be punished severely and this prevented him from speaking to avoid that.  
He looked pleadingly at Rafael and this lowered his head, his lips moving toward him saying, Forgive me, friend, always remember me!, while a solitary golden tear trickled down his cheek Archangel. Aziraphale tried to scream, but could not move. I could not believe what was happening, his friend had betrayed him, the ring prevented him carrying out his plan to save him, he would tell God that all those questions were his, not the archangel and who deserved the punishment was, not your friend.  
He could do nothing, he looked at the ring and begged to be allowed to carry out their plan, they could not allow Rafael died or disappeared. Then Rafael's voice in his head, The ring will protect you always adapted to the given situation !, forgive me my angel, it's for your own good!  
Aziraphale looked at Rafael, and knew never see him again and that his intention was not betray him but to protect him at all costs. Something broke in Aziraphale, which knew that without Rafael at his side would not join.

Rafael was standing upright, and with folded wings, but Aziraphale felt the slight tremor of pain that was consuming him. I knew that was going to happen and I was dying for it.  
At that moment God issued a ruling, made it appear a large, black, oval mirror with crows and snakes bordering it, saying in a thundering voice:  
\- Enter ye here all those of you who cuestionáis my orders, I will not owe explanations, never debisteis or you were created with reason !, you are sentenced to banishment to a place of hardship and dark as what you found to be created!  
The amazement was among those present, nobody believe what was happening. One by one they entered in, and as they did shrieking in pain, as a tongue of fire enveloped them and burned their wings to turn black as their hearts. The first was Lucifer hence the legend.  
Aziraphale was struggling to go after Rafael if he came, Azi would follow. But he could not move, damn him the ring, he thought to himself.

When it was the turn of Rafael, God stopped him and said:  
\- Please, Rafael, has always been the best and the most love and kindness!, please have Retract your words and forgive you.  
Rafael asked only one thing to God and was saying goodbye to his best friend and gave him leave, went to Aziraphale and hugged him crying, the tears fell on his tunic became diamonds were embedded in the robe of an angel. Do not ever forget me please Azi, I will not do, wherever you are and wherever you go you will always remember and watch over you my angel!  
Azi could only mourn in silence because the ring would not let him speak, because if she did end up like the rest of the fallen.  
Rafael released him, and kissed him on the forehead, a wing feather was plucked and gave it as a memento of him, then said goodbye. Azi noticed in that last embrace the shaking of his friend, the pain that was already consuming, but still retained its celestial force. He wanted to say, I never forget and that its serious mission from this day was to find him and be happy again together.  
Rafael made a final bow to God and came to the mirror, he tried not to scream, Azi last thing he saw were the tears of Rafael and his new black wings.  
Pen in his hands half black, half white turned.  
Azi dropped to the ground, and his throat came a cry of pain so piercing as ever recalled. He had just lost his friend, his companion, his raison d'etre.  
That night from his lodestar wept as he had never done, looking into his tunic saw shining tears Rafael in his robe, he picked up six of them, and of course had the gift of creation as his friend, he asked the ring help that join together to Polaris, thus concentrated everything to do with the soul and broken heart, and began to move his hands, and inadvertently while born the constellation Ursa minor with the tears of Rafael and his star as the principal.  
A five Distances Polaris had formed the Big Dipper with seven Azi tears, the difference between the two is the size of the constellations, and its axis.  
From the garden it looked like falling shiny things making bows and bright contrails, seemed tears of someone who was suffering a lot, since some were brighter than others, thus was born one of many meteor showers, the universe knows.

Centuries passed and Azi had been climbing, always felt a warm presence that pushed him to keep going.  
The first century since the disappearance of his friend was the worst century of its existence, one night as he watched his constellation and cried noticed that the ring began to shine, could not remove it. A beam of very warm light enveloped him, and heard Rafael saying, forgive me my angel, but will be best for you, I'll always protect you regardless!, and woke up the next morning in his chambers, he felt good , it felt like something was missing but did not know it was.  
The day came when God promoted him to principality in the angelic hierarchy, and gave him the mission to be the guardian angel of the East gate of the Garden of Eden and flaming sword bearer .  
In an oversight Aziraphale, a being of darkness, a black snake with gold and red flashes tempted the two humans who had dwell there, and God banished, Aziraphale could not allow them to leave with nothing human was pregnant, so he gave them his sword.  
As I watched them leave, he noticed the presence of being evil, and beside a human but figure dressed in black appeared, with his burnt black wings, had a long and sharp features in his right temple had the emblem of his animal form, when he turned and spoke to him, Aziraphale looked into his eyes, were a golden eyes that reminded him of something, it was just a fleeting sensation, but now had no time, what if he had done something wrong by delivering the sword?.  
The dark being on his side spoke serpenteante:  
\- Hello Angel, You have to see which is mounted on a block anything!, said shaking his head, as if it had not been his fault.  
Aziraphale turned to look at the figure of the demon that had appeared at his side,  
\- Ah!, hello, and you ?, and he replied amiably the angel.

\- My name Crawley Do you?, asked the devil

\- My name is Aziraphale, he replied the angel while he wore his wing, it had begun to rain.

Note:  
The life of former archangel Raphael will be in another fic.

As I accompany the story, I recommend listening to the song Wherever you will go - The calling

This is the story of one of the long-lived friendships go so far known. An angel and a demon called Aziraphale called Crowley.  
It is well known that met in heaven, while Crowley was the archangel Rafael, Aziraphale was a half angel waiting to ascend in the angelic hierarchy.  
Aziraphale was hiding among the stars to see Rafael create constellations, not knowing that the archangel noticed that Azi was spying on him. This began to create a link that neither they'd know what would result.  
Just the day of the 66th anniversary of the creation of the Angel, Rafael asked Aziraphale if I wanted to go with him to visit his last constellation, this quickly accepted prompting a smile on the sweet face of Rafael, illuminating his pale eyes, matching with his long, silky dark hair, which had flashes of color dawn. When you reach the constellation Aziraphale asked the archangel, how do you call ?,  
\- Well, I still do not clear the truth, you!, Put the name Rafael replied.  
Aziraphale not believe what he heard, his wings quivered with joy, with a mixture of fear and surprise,  
\- Why, Mr. Rafael? I do not understand, there are more qualified angels, but I have chosen me, why?  
Rafael looks at him with understanding and tenderness, answering:  
\- And why not ?, you are not less than the rest of the angels, God created us all with a mission, but you have a soul and a kindness that I have not seen in almost none.  
\- I know you love coming to see the stars and the bottom of your being you like to create a star, or am I wrong?  
Obviously not going to tell the truth to the angel, because she had chosen him. Although it was not the right time for it.  
Aziraphale was shocked and stood rooted to where he was, could not believe his ears. Rafael knew from the beginning that he was watching and knew the hidden longing, that no one else knew.  
I can dare to ask you something Rafael, he told his blue eyes covered by his curly blond hair.  
\- Tell me Aziraphale replied the smiling archangel.

\- First if you do not mind, call me Azi, I like, said without looking at his face for fear of his face. 

\- And second, how do you know what I hide in my heart ?, I do not know what I told anyone.  
The archangel reached out and put it on the chin Aziraphale, lifting her face to face him.  
\- Azi look at me please chose you because you're different, as I said before, I see in you a light that not everyone has. And if you obey the orders, you never lose sight of the essence of the thing that you watch or delete. Are a bit, well I like you, Rafael River.  
Aziraphale not believe, I never heard that sound, they were like bells.  
\- Azi Well, how do we call this baby ?, asked Rafael, looking him straight in the eyes waiting for an answer. "

\- The truth is that it has no sense to say that you did not see all this creating said while pointing the broad universe, and I enjoyed while creabas, he replied staring into his eyes without fear.  
\- It is shaped like a horse. Hmmm, I know !, Centauri, Constellation Centauri! What do you think about the idea? The angel replied with a smile of triumph on his face.  
Rafael, was looking at him thoughtfully and said:  
\- Let's do something else, if it's clear.  
Aziraphale nodded, but her heart was pounding.  
'In honor of your name I will put Alpha Centauri. And do not tell me that there is no mine, P / H is part of the syllables of my name in Latin.  
\- The A / L / A are in your name. Is it all right, Azi?  
Aziraphale nodded, and at that moment she realized she was crying, did not know why, but had begun to mourn as a baby, and to his surprise Rafael caught those tears and transformed them into stars who joined the constellation who had just been appointed and birth. That fact made something arises within Azi, it was a warm feeling that reminded him of something that did not quite visualize in your head. Sometimes he came to mind images and a sweet smell, one of the nights that followed Rafael seemed to smell in its wake, but did not give more importance.  
They stayed up late watching the new constellation turned and as the stars shone like greeting his parents. Azi could not describe the feeling that came over him, he felt overwhelmed happiness but I also felt a hint that something was slipping, but I think about that another time, now I would enjoy every moment.  
Azi and Rafael every night to see the stars and constellations gathered, had become a favorite of both hobby, he loved to sit on the huge, dark universe to see twist and mixed nebulae, supernovae, stars, etc. ... while time is consolidating the friendship, without any notice. But it will escape God, that everything is going as plans.  
Not forget that Rafael was not only the sole task of creating stars and constellations.  
Alpha Centauri constellation always remain as living proof of the beginning of friendship and could never avoid before leaving, go through it to see it, look and smile.  
Yes, it was creating Rafael but Azi had been there, even Rafael after having said that the appointment, had included her tears so, Azi also had somehow created a small part of it. And I think it caused a warmth in the heart of the angel who had ever felt, and it took him many nights where rested, wondering what it was and because he felt the heat.  
When talking to other angels, he did not feel it. The strangest came when one day, his superior told him You need to create a light !, Azi did, but I think a very bright light. I did not know what had happened, he had only thought of Rafael while creating and wanted to be at the height of what created his new friend. He quickly hid under his robes, so that no one would see, as she could take her to her room and talk to Rafael tonight to see if he could explain what had just happened and it was this light.  
Since I was with Rafael, Azi saw things from another point of view and that was beginning to attract attention, the angels do not think, do not question, just obey. Sometimes other archangels treated him badly and soon they were called by God, and went down to apologize to him, the worst of them was Gabriel even hit him once, and when he was about to do it again some invisible force lifted him wings and he took him for a few days he was not seen there.  
That night a minor angel took Azi an ointment for the bruise on his cheek, walked with his head down and said:  
\- Mr. Aziraphale I bring this, celestial order, I wear it. Tomorrow is exempted from going to work, everything is arranged not worry.  
Aziraphale not given credence to what happened that night Rafael had sent a message saying he could not see because his superior had summoned him to a meeting. Which in part Aziraphale was grateful for not having to explain, and prayed that will not reach the ears of his friend, because this always said that if someone should tell carried with him. And he was not sure if he saw as reactionary brand of Gabriel's hand in his face.  
To his surprise that night slept better than ever, at a time of night would have sworn notice the sweet smell that sometimes remembered and a gentle hand caressing the head and cheek.  
The next morning there was no trace of the blow, and it hurt. Still they were not allowed to go to work and returned the child Angel, and allowed to spoil.  
That night Rafael Azi takes to keep you company while creating a new star formation when Azi asks Rafael.  
\- Rafael can I ask you something?, said flustered angel, and fear that asked for the incident.  
\- Adelante Azi, tell me, he replied the archangel looking into his face, while still creating dust shaking hands gold stars for their work.  
\- You see, I've noticed that since we talked me not to question orders, but if you made me see, maybe we should not always obey. I question why things.  
For example, we know that God is, but we have never seen angels, archangels, but you are supposed to speak with him right?  
You once told me that all are equal, but that each of us have a mission and tell me why I can not create stars like you ?, What differentiates me from the rest ?, you know him ?, Rafael He asked expectantly with his big blue eyes.  
In addition, the other day I was sent to create a light and well ... I ... I have hidden shines brightly Azi said lowering his head and tapping his fingers together in her bare feet. And I had to do something, this time concentrating much so that it was not so bright, finished Azi head down, unable to lift his head for fear of what his friend was thinking of him.  
Rafael stopped what he was doing, and turned with a smile, in his eyes the light of the new rising stars were reflected, then spread her wings bright and soft to attract Azi toward him.  
Put it in front of him placing his hand on her cheek, making her look at his face, she told him very serene:  
\- Dear Azi why you created this light, it is not because you will create a light, but because you created a star and that's because you gave it your best shot.  
\- You wanted something light, and could be seen from many places. Where there was not that light there are shadows where no one could hide to hit anything or anyone, said very serene, without looking at his face.

\- If I may, I have a place for her, Rafael said with a shy smile.

Now was the archangel who felt shyness and a knot where it was supposed to be the stomach, before the possible negative Angel  
Azi surprised at the request of his friend, agreed and said he always had on him for fear that someone would discover. It was a way to change the subject after the reference to beat him. Grateful that his friend did not ask him about it.  
If it is true that was dying to ask what had happened to Gabriel, but he would not do it, that he could bring problems.  
Rafael took the star of Azi and placed north of the celestial vault, then his angel asked him to please him put name because he did not feel strong enough or worthy of naming and so did Rafael, was called Polaris, or also known as the "guide everyone," today on Earth, sailors, campers ... are governed by it to always know where north is, currently known as the Little Dipper .  
\- Azi want to say something in reference to your previous questions, I also do, I must soon meet my superior and with God, I ask you all on behalf of both the archangel replied with a smile.  
the day when Rafael was due to meet with God and his superior was approaching. It was another archangel, Lucifer the difference as it was called, was that this was the first Archangel to be created and therefore God had appointed superior of them.  
Lucifer was even higher than Rafael and that the eyes of Aziraphale average, 1.80 cm. Lucifer had a different from the rest of archangels tunic, was completely white, unadorned gold as wearing Rafael, had long straight hair a golden color like honey, and her eyes were emerald green.  
Aziraphale had only seen him once, but he remembered the strange impression made her presence, something he did not like, could not say it was, but it was like a vacuum inside. Without forgetting that when I looked I noticed a very slight yes, but electric shock rejection of him, and a feeling of rejection. He wondered as I could duty that rejection was as if he'd tried mean, Angelucho, Rafael is mine, go away!  
One night Azi and Rafael were watching the dance of a so caught constellations did not notice the arrival of Lucifer. This materialized in front of them, giving them scared to death (and that supposedly can not die), first looked at Rafael and then for a long time to Aziraphale. There was again the feeling of rejection, and now stronger than ever.  
Azi began to feel uncomfortable at the scrutinizing gaze of the archangel, moved a little and told Rafael:  
\- I'm going to clog, thank you for teaching as the vault forward, bowing to Rafael first and then Lucifer.  
He fade before he turned to Lucifer and said with serious mien:  
\- Please Lord, do not punish or call attention to Rafael, I insisted a lot to teach me his work, since angels can never see it.  
And with that it vanished in a cloud of silvery dust, leaving both surprised.  
Azi materialized in his quarters, dropping into his bed, with his heart beating very strong, hoping not cause problems for Rafael, was the last thing he wanted. Lucifer did not like, but never say anything against him, and not for the fact of being a archangel, but because he was a friend of Raphael and whether to take it, I would. For him it was more important his friendship with Rafael to be unhappy with the other archangel.  
Tonight the angel could not sleep, was going to be a very long night until he could speak with his friend and make sure he had not caused him any problems, just thinking about it and was grieved ball in bed. Looking forward to tomorrow soon.

Rafael had failed to react, everything happened very quickly, he did not want Azi left, because it was a matter dealt with his superior, since Lucifer also questions did and he liked the rebel angel, as he was nicknamed.  
\- Can you find out what happens to the "rebel angel" Rafael ?, he puzzled wonder.

\- I honestly do not know, but it is very correct and have thought that I could get into trouble for having brought here and we have caught, Rafael answered laughing.  
\- Lucifer But tell me, what do I owe the honor of your visit here ?, he asked still smiling.

\- Well, since you ask me I'll tell you bluntly, this morning I met with God and told me that we will not receive answers to give us what we ask. 

\- But is that why ?, Rafael responded quickly, stunned by what he had just heard.

\- He honestly did not tell me anything else, he has just said that and he's gone peacefully. I wanted to talk to you first, I think more like us and think we deserve some answers to it.  
Always obey and do what you ask, without question, but what we really our mission ?, Why is creating that blue, green and brown thing ?, What has planned for us ?, said earnestly Lucifer .  
Both were silent, watching the universe and the small sphere that was born in the eyes of both archangels.

That night Rafael called Azi and asked him to join him in his constellation, Azi do not doubt for a moment and went swiftly. Pounding heart pounding, he did not like what that call might mean, but tried to be quiet, but when he opened his mouth loudly failed.  
\- Rafael What ?, I never call, the angel's face was all concern.  
\- I hope I have not gotten into any trouble, he said distressed.

\- Azi quiet, Lucifer knows of your existence and not displease him, is your permission to have you here whenever you want, he tried to reassure Rafael.

But Aziraphale could tell that something was wrong, his friend did not have the usual brilliance, he gave off the aura not usual calm, it was like the calm before the storm. And he did not like anything because he did not want his friend had problems for him, an angel, a being inferior to him. That nerve-racking Azi.  
Rafael noticed and asked what was wrong, Azi tried to change the subject and by experience Rafael said, Azi, What ?, tell me, please!  
Azi realized he could not escape it, not worth hiding, and released it all, telling her with pain in his eyes:  
\- Because you've gotten into trouble because of me, for less than you said almost to tears and totally sunk.  
Rafael spread wings, covered and embraced him, letting her cry if that was what he needed. To his surprise it was not, just sighed and relaxed when he saw that his friend had not lied in the sense that it had not sought him trouble.  
But something still did not go well, noticed. And the angel was determined to get it.  
\- And then what I have searched but problems with your higher, that has happened to this call so sudden Rafael? And please do not try to evade the issue. You know you notice your aura and ...  
Rafael could not believe how well he knew the angel is true that wore centuries and friendship, but notice your aura changes showed him that the angel had a hidden talent that no one else had noticed he had.  
Which it was good, though a bit childish on his part by happy that no one else had discovered, because just as destined to another site and no longer would see it every day. That did not like, he caused a feeling of emptiness in the stomach and lost the desire to make stars.  
Azi looked at his friend, while that thought, he looked to change the face, and wondered what was going through his head. So he put his hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear Rafael Calm down, never leave you alone, I'll always be here !, Rafael dropped a tear Azi's hand and hugged him tightly.  
They stayed a long time, until dawn to be exact. Rafael summoned Azi at noon to talk to him about the reason for his late-night call. Azi nodded, he was restless all morning, and it was not concentrated, so much so that made several mistakes that led to being called attention his superiors.  
By the afternoon went to meet his friend where they had been, it was the archangel Lucifer cloud, arriving saw Lucifer, more archangels and angels for his companions surprise.  
\- Spend Aziraphale said with a gesture Lucifer, tell us what your questions and see if we agree on some or all.  
Aziraphale was trembling all over what was happening, he saw his friend and did not understand why. The atmosphere was heavy, strange, was felt as an electric shock all over that place.  
He dared to ask Lucifer where he was Rafael, and he told her that he had not seen since the night before, that alerted Azi, something definitely was wrong, but nothing right, apologized and running out, disappearing into Alpha Centauri, there was not looked into several constellations they had created together, and did not see him, anxiety grew on him.  
Began to panic when falling noticed a diamond in his hand, and looked down expecting to see another, then he teamed up where they came from and could not believe. His friend was crying, sitting in his lodestar. Without hesitation he went up there and hugged him as he had never done, wanted to give the same peace that so often Rafael had given him, even when he had not asked, Rafael had noticed and had given her.  
Azi understood nothing, but was increasingly desperate to understand everything, took courage and asked still holding her face,  
\- What Rafael, why are you crying ?, What ?, tell me God !, he begged the angel.  
\- Well, I ... Rafael could not look at his face.  
Veras Today I went to talk to God and told him I needed answers, and well he or she, you know it's as give. I replied that we do not question, we obey, and if he carried would be punished. And then before he left he told me that there will be a meeting that will bring good news soon.  
Azi shuddered at hearing, that could not be good. I could not think of losing his best friend, he could not allow it. I had to think of a plan to avoid that loss, always from the perspective of not harming Rafael, no matter that could happen to him. But Rafael was to emerge unscathed. And while he was scheming had not realized what he was doing the archangel.  
Rafael took his right hand and put his Azi ring archangel, with his power modified it so that no one would recognize him. Azi was surprised at what he asked  
\- Rafael what you do, because you give me this?, can not accept, he said trying to remove it without success.  
\- Please Aziraphale take it as a remembrance of me, something tells me to take me to see you and want you to have something that reminds you of me and protect you, as I always have, I already know you do not need it and the same is nonsense mine, but please accept it !, pleaded tearfully Rafael.  
Azi sigh, and swallowing tears and anxiety that grips its existence, accepted the gift. And he said he would keep it as a treasure, vowing to never take it off.  
The rest of the day was a whirlwind of discovery and births of thousands of questions, but it could wait, should wait, there was one more important thing, and that was the plan to save Rafael, his archangel and friend.

Nothing was like before, the sky was tense, and finally came the day feared by many. God had called a meeting at a place called "The Garden of Eden". There were archangels, angels and other heavenly beings all God's creation.  
\- Blessed are all, I find myself here today, for a while, I hear as my requests are questioned, and even as the same are altered. And today we will put an end to it.  
\- You know that I ask things and do not put obstacles of any kind, Now you wonder what that cuestionáis you so much?  
To all this, Aziraphale and Rafael had come together and were wingtip to wingtip, giving mutual support, meeting Aziraphale had begun and was shaking so Rafael had extended the wing to calm him and used the ring to transmit heat. As God said that both tightened.  
Azi knew something was going to happen and it showed in the atmosphere, also its sixth sense warned him that what would happen would not like anything, but it had its layout plan to save his friend. Then I saw the end of what was beginning to known and born a new species in the universe.  
Lucifer took the first step and said to God,  
\- My lord why we are your creation, which is really our mission? Many ask us.

Another angel came forward now,  
\- My God, Why have you created this garden ?, is that we are no longer worthy of your love?

At that time knew Azi, Rafael released him, stepped forward and asked what led him to his death.  
\- My Lord God, my courage is to ask, have you created because those people ?, and why did you put that sign in that forbidden tree? Did we perhaps do something that dishonors you for that undeserved punishment?  
Aziraphale tried to speak but could not, did not know what was happening at that moment he looked Rafael and understood it all, the ring will always protect and that meant that whoever was wondering would be punished severely and this prevented him from speaking to avoid that.  
He looked pleadingly at Rafael and this lowered his head, his lips moving toward him saying, Forgive me, friend, always remember me!, while a solitary golden tear trickled down his cheek Archangel. Aziraphale tried to scream, but could not move. I could not believe what was happening, his friend had betrayed him, the ring prevented him carrying out his plan to save him, he would tell God that all those questions were his, not the archangel and who deserved the punishment was, not your friend.  
He could do nothing, he looked at the ring and begged to be allowed to carry out their plan, they could not allow Rafael died or disappeared. Then Rafael's voice in his head, The ring will protect you always adapted to the given situation !, forgive me my angel, it's for your own good!  
Aziraphale looked at Rafael, and knew never see him again and that his intention was not betray him but to protect him at all costs. Something broke in Aziraphale, which knew that without Rafael at his side would not join.

Rafael was standing upright, and with folded wings, but Aziraphale felt the slight tremor of pain that was consuming him. I knew that was going to happen and I was dying for it.  
At that moment God issued a ruling, made it appear a large, black, oval mirror with crows and snakes bordering it, saying in a thundering voice:  
\- Enter ye here all those of you who cuestionáis my orders, I will not owe explanations, never debisteis or you were created with reason !, you are sentenced to banishment to a place of hardship and dark as what you found to be created!  
The amazement was among those present, nobody believe what was happening. One by one they entered in, and as they did shrieking in pain, as a tongue of fire enveloped them and burned their wings to turn black as their hearts. The first was Lucifer hence the legend.  
Aziraphale was struggling to go after Rafael if he came, Azi would follow. But he could not move, damn him the ring, he thought to himself.

When it was the turn of Rafael, God stopped him and said:  
\- Please, Rafael, has always been the best and the most love and kindness!, please have Retract your words and forgive you.  
Rafael asked only one thing to God and was saying goodbye to his best friend and gave him leave, went to Aziraphale and hugged him crying, the tears fell on his tunic became diamonds were embedded in the robe of an angel. Do not ever forget me please Azi, I will not do, wherever you are and wherever you go you will always remember and watch over you my angel!  
Azi could only mourn in silence because the ring would not let him speak, because if she did end up like the rest of the fallen.  
Rafael released him, and kissed him on the forehead, a wing feather was plucked and gave it as a memento of him, then said goodbye. Azi noticed in that last embrace the shaking of his friend, the pain that was already consuming, but still retained its celestial force. He wanted to say, I never forget and that its serious mission from this day was to find him and be happy again together.  
Rafael made a final bow to God and came to the mirror, he tried not to scream, Azi last thing he saw were the tears of Rafael and his new black wings.  
Pen in his hands half black, half white turned.  
Azi dropped to the ground, and his throat came a cry of pain so piercing as ever recalled. He had just lost his friend, his companion, his raison d'etre.  
That night from his lodestar wept as he had never done, looking into his tunic saw shining tears Rafael in his robe, he picked up six of them, and of course had the gift of creation as his friend, he asked the ring help that join together to Polaris, thus concentrated everything to do with the soul and broken heart, and began to move his hands, and inadvertently while born the constellation Ursa minor with the tears of Rafael and his star as the principal.  
A five Distances Polaris had formed the Big Dipper with seven Azi tears, the difference between the two is the size of the constellations, and its axis.  
From the garden it looked like falling shiny things making bows and bright contrails, seemed tears of someone who was suffering a lot, since some were brighter than others, thus was born one of many meteor showers, the universe knows.

Centuries passed and Azi had been climbing, always felt a warm presence that pushed him to keep going.  
The first century since the disappearance of his friend was the worst century of its existence, one night as he watched his constellation and cried noticed that the ring began to shine, could not remove it. A beam of very warm light enveloped him, and heard Rafael saying, forgive me my angel, but will be best for you, I'll always protect you regardless!, and woke up the next morning in his chambers, he felt good , it felt like something was missing but did not know it was.  
The day came when God promoted him to principality in the angelic hierarchy, and gave him the mission to be the guardian angel of the East gate of the Garden of Eden and flaming sword bearer .  
In an oversight Aziraphale, a being of darkness, a black snake with gold and red flashes tempted the two humans who had dwell there, and God banished, Aziraphale could not allow them to leave with nothing human was pregnant, so he gave them his sword.  
As I watched them leave, he noticed the presence of being evil, and beside a human but figure dressed in black appeared, with his burnt black wings, had a long and sharp features in his right temple had the emblem of his animal form, when he turned and spoke to him, Aziraphale looked into his eyes, were a golden eyes that reminded him of something, it was just a fleeting sensation, but now had no time, what if he had done something wrong by delivering the sword?.  
The dark being on his side spoke serpenteante:  
\- Hello Angel, You have to see which is mounted on a block anything!, said shaking his head, as if it had not been his fault.  
Aziraphale turned to look at the figure of the demon that had appeared at his side,  
\- Ah!, hello, and you ?, and he replied amiably the angel.

\- My name Crawley Do you?, asked the devil

\- My name is Aziraphale, he replied the angel while he wore his wing, it had begun to rain.

Note:  
The life of former archangel Raphael will be in another fic.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Polaris is the star of star formation called "Little Bear" or "The small car," small planets orbiting Polaris. Its axis is bent is smaller in size than her sister the Big Dipper, which has a greater distance between the 7 stars that comprise it and its axis is right.
> 
> 2- The flaming sword grants the power of immortality to its wearer, and the gatekeeper of the East is granted because it is where the tree of forbidden fruit, and its mission is to prevent any human or mortal can access the fruits, or to the garden.
> 
> Note:  
The life of former archangel Raphael will be in another fic.
> 
> As I accompany the story, I recommend listening to the song Wherever you will go - The calling


End file.
